Bishop and Symone
by takara410
Summary: I figured since they aged down April I would try it with Bishop Jr. I thought it would be weird with Bishop and April so I figured her cousin would be ange in story yes, but I will try to keep the same plot for each episode.I like it because their is pressure since April's cousin is with a human,they don't like mutants and it's a little hostile at times in the small house.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Symone is three years older than April, thanks to April's mental teaching she can do small stuff. Though it's mostly by accident.

Kraang taking over New York

John sneaked away from his father going into the hall he called Symone.

"Hello?" She replied out of breath and scared

"Where are you? Are you safe? My dad's troops are getting their asses kicked." He said trying to hear the background.

"Well I'm with Raph and Casey." She said out of breath

He didn't like that she was with guys he hasn't met, he could hear quick moving. They were running. From something that had everyone they pass screaming. "Symone what's wrong?" John pressed scared for her

"Oh nothing, we're just being chased…by a giant kraang robot." She said and then cursed and he soon heard more shots being fired.

John held his phone with his shoulder as he raced to a communications room and took a seat in an empty chair. "Symone stay on for as long as you can." He ordered as he went on the computer locating her position with her phone. He got access into several street cameras and finally found them. Though he was surprised to see a green mutant.

He watched as they hid behind a trashcan "Symone why is there a green mutant next to you?" He went closer realizing that it had a shell. "A turtle to be exact?"

Symone looked around not seeing him on the streets "John where are you?" She asked confused

"I'm seeing you with a street camera, can you get somewhere safe?" He asked hearing someone approaching the computer. He growled, getting up slightly, ignoring the person.

"Yeah where going to my house, I'll grab my chargers when I grab my cousin."

"I'm coming to get you, be safe until then. Text me, call when it gets really bad." He hung up and signed off the computer, ignoring the huff and "finally" from the soldier. He ran to his bedroom, grabbing his charger, keys, some pairs of clothes, and his laptop. He sneaked to the garage almost getting caught by two of the higher ups. Though he had to grab some weaponry, he carefully put them in his car, two in the trunk and one in the passenger seat.

He got in his black Chevrolet Camaro, tossing his bag in the backseat he headed to New York. He was relieved when he finally made it close to her house, though hated how dark it was. Though as he drove further to Symone's house, it was getting harder to not hit some of the humans turned mutant. He pressed "cancel" again as his father called him to most likely come back home, he parked in the dark of the alley. He called Symone who answered on the third ring "Hello?" Her voice a little rough

"I'm outside your house, the usual spot come down." He was checking all sides of his car to see which ones were coming closer.

He heard shuffling "I can't, some ninja's attacked us I'm buried under some stuff. April is safe I told her to run, I have their numbers."

John sighed though wanted to know more. Ninja's in New York really "Alright, I'll be up their soon." He hung up, wondering about the ninja's, taking a gun he made sure the safety was off. He turned it to stun and shot at the three approaching from behind, and the two in the front. He got on the top of his car, and climbed up the stairwell. He broke through the window and climbed, he didn't see her in the bedroom. He called her name several times, happy to hear her call. He ran over to her, shocked to see the living room in the shape it was.

"Get this off me." She ordered trying to use her mental powers like April taught her, but all she got was a forming headache.

John started to toss the stuff off her "Why didn't they help you?" He yelled mad as he pushed the bookcase off her and then another. Symone got up shocked that he did that with ease, he didn't even seem to break a sweat.

"I got hit pretty hard on the head, plus those ninjas were coming in I told them that even if they captured me I'd be alive and not a mutant." She got up, heading for her bedroom only to stumble.

Bishop moved her over to the kitchen turning on the light, he looked at her head she did have dried blood on her head. The wound had stopped bleeding, though he'd check her out later. "So will I live?" She joked with some pain

He gave her a sour look "It doesn't look as bad now." Though he went to the bathroom and cleaned her wound, trying to ignore feeling hot as she stared at him. He tossed the bloody bandage on the floor "That's the best I can do." He grabbed her hand heading for the fire escape.

"Wait!" She broke free grabbing her prepared bag, along with two others from her bed along with the spell book she bought.

As they made it down Bishop stopped and took out eight mutations, he quickly wanted Symone in the car. He hoped she wouldn't see the one nearest to them. Symone was about to slip in until she saw a knocked out mutation with a familiar necklace "Uncle." She said ignoring the stirring of them, Bishop pushed her in and started his car, heading to the highway to get out of New York. He put the charger in front of her "Call your cousin, will pick her up and go to my dad." She put her phone on the charge "Her friends won't like it." She said biting her bottom lip with worry as the phone rang.

"You mean the mutants." He said with disgust

"Hello?" A tired voice asked

"April, cuz where are, are you safe?" Symone asked feeling jumpy, putting the phone on speaker

"Yeah, were heading to the- Symone your alive! Oh my god I can't believe it!" April said still feeling guilty about leaving, even if Symone pushed them out.

"I know I'm fine" She rolled her eyes as Bishop looked at her bandaged head injury "Where are you heading, were leaving New York, we'll find you." She promised, her hand on her necklace.

"The old family farm, we actually just arrived." April said relived you could hear the creaking of something old.

"Alright, we'll be there as fast as we can, love you."

"Love you to." They both hung up


	2. Chapter 2

Read and Review

Farm House

"Who was that?" Raph and Casey asked tired but intrigued

"Symone, she's safe she got away from Shredder and his goons." April said relieved looking at them. The pressure on her stomach is gone from leaving the last of her family.

"Great." Raph said with everyone's help they put Leo in the tub.

Raph didn't go to sleep automatically like he thought he would, Symone was the opposite of April with dark hair instead of red, tanned skin, tall and a bit of an attitude from the conversation he's somewhat accidently overheard. April showed them her show on Don's computer, she was really good and pretty. He hated to say but while Donnie had fallen head over hills for April, he did so for Symone. They had a fast introduction, they were being chased earlier and now to live with his crush. He just hoped he didn't' act all goofy like Donnie would. The guys would never let him forget it, plus he had to worry about Leo and why she said we and not me. That night he fell asleep thinking of her light blue/gray eyes.

Next Morning

John parked the car next to van, they both got out Symone raced up the stairs, knocking on the door fast. She was out of breath, mouth dry failing to swallow.

April opened it, Casey behind her with a bat though he smiled at seeing her, the cousin's embraced glad to see one another.

"I was so worried about you." They said at the same time, after they stopped embracing.

Casey walked to the guy and whistled "Nice car." He said appreciatively checking it out. "Thank you, John Bishop."

"Casey Jones." He nodded his head

"April's friend right?" He asked though he knew "Symone told me about you, not about the others though." He said talking about the mutants, looking at the windows.

"Yeah we were going to slide her into that but things" he shook his head still thinking about New York, he looked to John "It just got crazy." He looked at the two girls at the door "So how did you find her, she looks pretty good."

"Whoever attacked you all, didn't want her."

"She told us to leave, we had to drag April out." Casey said still upset

"John come on." Symone said getting into the car, she took out her bags and John grabbed his. They headed into the house, seeing turtles in the living room.

"Hey, Raph thanks for keeping April safe." She said running to him, hugging him.

Raph was frozen stiff, it took him a minute to find his voice. "No prob, she's your family after all." He didn't like how it cracked he looked at John, not liking the vibe he was getting from him.

Symone walked away and towards the humans "This is John, he's the one who I was on the phone with. He's my boyfriend." She smiled holding his hand and kissing him on his cheek.

On the inside Raph felt his heart break but wasn't shocked she had a boyfriend, he just kept his pain to himself. "I'm going to check on Leo." He stomped all the way up the stairs.

April wondered why he was upset, she looked to them confusion on her face. "Let me introduce you to the turtles." They walked into the TV room "Symone, John this is Michelangelo."

"Two more human friends!" The blue eyed turtle yelled excited, Symone was shocked to see the brightest of bluest eyes ever, and that he had freckles. He was jumping up and down excited, Symone could not, not like him. John took one look at him and thought he was annoying and to loud.

They walked to another turtle, this one was wearing purple and he was smiling nervously. He had a gap in his mouth. "This is Donatello, I call him Donnie." She said happy

"H-hello." He said nervous, waving his hand

"You help April with her homework, it's finally great to see you in per- person." She said not sure if she should say in person or not. She looked to April if it was okay, who just nodded.

"You met Raph, our other brother… shouldn't see guests." Don said uncomfortable

"Alright, we'll go put our stuff in my old room." Symone said looking at April "Unless you're using it?"

She shook her head "Nope it's all yours, John I can show you your room, and you'll be across the hall from Donny and Mikey. Sharing a room with Casey." April said looking at John with a smile

The couple looked at one another "Cuz, we'll be …sharing a room." She said holding John's hand.

It took April a minute, she blinked "Oh…well ok." April said "You know the way." April said wanting to face palm herself.

Symone raced up the stairs, John following behind her, they put their clothes away. "Do you have a safe place for the guns?" He asked as he stood out the window, seeing his car.

"Yeah, my grandfather had a safe place for his guns, though I'm sure the lock is rusted that's if it's still there." Symone said as she put bed sheets on the bed. As she aired out the room, she would look at John every now and then. He was just looking out the window, she walked over to him "Hear anything from your dad?"

"I turned my phone off, my last text to him was not to worry about me."

She chuckled "He couldn't help but worry, I mean hell New York is well… hell. And you leave with just a text. Plus it's to go after me." She said pointing to herself shaking her head "I mean you could text him."

"Then he'd trace this and your cousin's friends would not appreciate that." He walked over to his bag and then began to unpack putting the clothes in an empty drawer.

They headed downstairs though as they were going into the TV room, Symone perked up at hearing a cat.

"Mittens?" She asked confused and raced to the kitchen shocked at seeing Michelangelo, well his lower body. His head was in the freezer, and he was talking fast and excited about two new humans.

She looked around as she heard a cat "Mikey, where's the cat?" She asked excited

He jumped and closed the door "Oh hey Symone, come on over and meet Ice-cream Kitty." He said excited. He said moving his head over closer to him.

She walked over apprehensively and was shocked to see an actual ice cream cat "What do you think!" Mikey asked excited

"Appropriately named." She said thinking it was adorable as it licked its paws. It stopped to look at her, meowing and went back to cleaning itself.

Simone and John were still getting used to the mutants after a few days passed, though John and Donny did well working on the mutagen and trying new things. April, Symone and Casey decided to venture out and they found a small store. Casey and Symone watched from the sidelines, as the turtles and April practiced.

John had walked out in a t-shirt and jeans. "April, let me spar with Raphael." He said walking to her.

April looked at him concern "Are you sure?" Though with the look he gave, she went to stand with Casey.

John nodded "I won't go easy on you." Raph said as John got into position

"Neither will I." John said

"Hand to hand then?" Raph asked

"Whatever will help you." John said with a smirk, Raph got mad and reached for his Sai's but stopped himself.

"Um aren't you worried Symone?" April asked looking at them with caution

She shook her head "Nah, I feel like John will have the edge, your friends had one master, John had three." She said smiling, looking at him proud

"Cool." Casey said getting comfortable, April just looked on in concern.

Don and Mikey had stopped practicing to watch, and cringe as Raph hit John, though he returned his own then they started to duel.

Don watched in fascination as John switched to certain moves he's never seen.

"He's really fast." Mikey said with a smile as John dodged and hit his brother. The fight went on for an hour, though John smirked and got close to Raph.

"I think it's adorable how you have a crush on her." John whispered as he hit Raph.

Raph was shocked at what he said which John used to advantage to knock him to his feet.

"Alright that's enough!" Symone yelled running into the middle, John just nodded and left to take a shower.

She turned to Raphael "You guys are good." He held up a hand, she took it though he noticed she looked a little ill and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm going to go do a cool down." He left into the forest hurt.

"Don't worry about Raph, he's always like that." Mikey said talking about his brother's anger, putting a hand on her shoulder. He was shaking his head at his brother, how rude could he be.

She nodded and got his hand off her shoulder, she still didn't like them touching her.


End file.
